Un Baile sin Música
by misory
Summary: En un lago congelado de la ciudad de Station Square, el erizo azul encontrará que, con tan sólo de tomar de las manos de Amy Rose y dejarse llevar por ella, se puede sentir confundido. ¿Qué es lo que él en verdad siente por ella?


El clima en verdad había hecho de las suyas esta noche, estaba tan frío que tuve que sacar una vieja chaqueta que tenía en el armario, nunca me había importado mucho el frío, pero esta noche sentía como si me congelaran. Salí de casa para pasear un rato, no había nada interesante en la T.V., así que pensé que sería mejor estirar las piernas un poco.

Corrí por la ciudad, varias personas me saludaban mientras pasaba al lado de ellas, vaya, ¿tan tarde y despiertos? Los edificios también estaban muy despiertos, tenían luces de muchos colores, dándole un toque _Las Vegas_ a Station Square. Pasé por un parque, y me sorprendí de ver los lagos tan congelados y ya tan pronto había una capa de nieve en el que sólo hace unos días era pasto verde.

Me detuve un momento para admirar los lagos congelados, no es que me encantaran, es que me gustaba ver como toda esa agua pudo convertirse en hielo duro. Pasé por uno de los muchos lagos, y noté que había alguien ahí, así que traté de cubrirme, no quería que la persona pensara que la estaba espiando o algo así, aunque me pareció un poco familiar. La curiosidad me ganó y salí de mi escondite, seguramente me veía ridículo, pero pude ver con mucha admiración de quién se trataba. Estaba patinando lo que parecía una canción en su cabeza, realizaba unos saltos verdaderamente hermosos, se movía con tanta gracia y elegancia que me quedé embobado viéndola. Nunca había notado la fluidez de sus movimientos sobre el hielo, incluso viéndola desde lejos, podía sentir que le gustaba demasiado. Parecía un verdadero ángel.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me di unos golpes mentales al pensar todo eso, ¿por qué pensaba que Amy era hermosa? Bueno, no es mala patinando… Y sus movimientos eran como los de una patinadora profesional. ¿Por qué mi corazón late así? Nunca lo había sentido tan acelerado y tan fuerte. Tal vez debía de irme ya. Y eso hice, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, pero escuchar su voz fue motivo suficiente para detenerme.

– ¡Sonic! – Giré la vista para verla, estaba agitada por su anterior actuación – S-sé que no te gusta mucho patinar pero… ¿quieres venir? …– Desde antes de que ella hiciera la petición, mis pies se habían movido por sí solos. Al verla, sentía la misma adrenalina que siento cuando estoy corriendo a la velocidad del sonido, la misma adrenalina que provoca que mis pie se muevan por si solos al ritmo de mi corazón. No sé qué es ésto.

– Es cierto, sabes que no me gusta patinar, Ames. –Pero al mirar sus bellos y radiantes ojos verdes no podía negarme a tan gentil petición. No podía negarme a esa bella mirada de Amy Rose.– Yo… no traje mis patines. –Solté en un suspiro, no se me había ocurrido otra cosa para aceptar su petición así que dije lo más tonto que se me pudo ocurrir. No quería tardarme mucho en responderle porque no quería que pensara que estaba rechazando su propuesta. Le sonreí suavemente para comprobar si había comprendido mi indirecta no tan directa.– Y… sabes también que no sé patinar. –Me acerqué al lago sin pensarlo dos veces, indeciso de si entrar o esperar a que ella me guiara, porque algo era cierto, y era que seguramente me caería al pisar el hielo. Pero una mano en mi dirección, justo en frente de mi por parte de ella, hizo que tuviera más confianza en dejarme llevar por ella. Un estremecimiento, que estaba seguro que no era el frío bajo mi chaqueta me inundó, haciendo que sacudiera mis hombros suavemente, tratando de aminorar esa pequeña molestia. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte.

– Entonces te enseño a patinar. – Por un momento, todo al rededor nuestro se detuvo, sólo estábamos ella y yo. Lo demás no existía. Todos los ruidos de la ciudad habían enmudecido y sólo podía escuchar mi respiración agitada, y mi corazón que parecía salirme del pecho. ¿por qué sentía todo esto? Además, ella estaba esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Estaba tan a gusto con ese silencio, que sin pensarlo dos veces, levanté mi mano para tomar la suya, la cual estaba demasiado cálida a pesar del frío que estaba haciendo. Sentí un calor estremecedor por todo mi brazo, que me hizo olvidar lo nervioso que estaba. Nuestras manos estaban sobrepuestas, no sé por qué, pero tenía muchas ganas de entrelazar nuestros dedos y ver su reacción, pero tampoco estaba tan seguro de cómo reaccionaría yo. Mis mejillas comenzaron a acalorarse y miré hacia arriba para comprobar que ella me estaba viendo, y efectivamente, ella me veía directamente a mis ojos. Miré unos segundos después su hermosa sonrisa, y entonces supe que no había otra cosa en el mundo que me llenara de tanta alegría. Sólo esa hermosa sonrisa que ella me regalaba. Una sonrisa que no era la que ella siempre me dedicaba cuando se abalanzaba contra mí, era más una sonrisa sincera, tranquila y cálida. El desliz en mis zapatos hizo que me sobresaltara, estábamos ya los dos en el hielo, y yo rápidamente quise moverme, no lo sé, sólo era un reflejo. Hasta que la voz dulce y calmada de Amy me tranquilizó.– Sólo déjate llevar. –Susurró con lo que parecía una suave melodía para mis oídos. Me tranquilicé como ella me pidió, y me dejé llevar por sus movimientos, sintiendo como nos deteníamos al centro del lago.

¿Por qué acepté bailar con ella en primer lugar? Bueno.. no era exactamente ''bailar'', pero sentía como si lo fuera. Un baile sin música, sin pasos, un baile que ambos sabíamos sin antes practicarlo. Yo no dejaba de ver su sonrisa, quería guardarla en mi mente para siempre. Es tan sincera, honesta, dulce. Son las cosas que más adoro de ella. Aunque ni loco le diría todo eso, es demasiado vergonzoso. ¿Por qué me daba tanta pena decirle lo mucho que la quería? Dentro de mi, en mis pensamientos, me digo tantas cosas. Tantas cosas que tienen que ver con ella. Amy no se imagina lo mucho que pienso en ella. En sus ojos. ¿Por qué me era tan difícil? Maldita sea. Me tienes loco, Amy Rose.

La manera en la que me miraba comenzaba a ponerme nervioso, me miraba tan fijamente, como si esperara a que dijera algo que ella esperaba oír. Maldición… sentía como las manos comenzaban a sudarme y mi ritmo cardíaco volvía a subir estrepitosamente. Mi mirada no podía despegarse de ese par de ojos verdes, tan verdes como un campo de pasto en primavera. Me encantaba, pero al mismo tiempo me regañaba mentalmente por tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Mis ojos trataban de ver las demás zonas de su rostro buscando una distracción, pero entonces reparé en algo… ¿cuándo nos habíamos acercado tanto el uno al otro? Paseé mis ojos por sus lindas orejas que se sacudían involuntariamente, incluso noté la nueva diadema con arreglo de una rosa, bajé hacia sus ojos, después hacia su nariz y… sus labios. Sus labios en los que seguía dibujada una tranquila sonrisa. Mi respiración comenzó a entrecortarse y los latidos en mi corazón eran muy ruidosos. Estamos demasiado cerca. Nunca había estado tan cerca de su rostro. Moví un poco mi mano para corroborar que aún seguían en contacto, y volver a sentir que mil corrientes eléctricas cruzaban por mi espalda. Mis ojos vieron su linda nariz que estaba demasiado cerca de la mía, y por un momento pensé en que mi nariz podía frotarse con la suya en un ligero movimiento, y ese vago pensamiento hizo que mis mejillas comenzaran a arder, ahora con más fuerza, haciendo inevitable el que Amy se diera cuenta.

¡Idiota! ¡No en frente de Amy! Titubeé un poco tratando de hacer desaparecer mi sonrojo mientras me separaba de su rostro pero sin soltarla de las manos. Trataba de buscar alguna distracción, pero sólo pude hacer que éste se volviera más notorio al ver que ella también se había sonrojado. Joder, esto era incómodo.

– A-Ames. – Susurré, aún con el rosa pálido cubriendo mis mejillas. Estaba demasiado nervioso, y mi corazón se disparó al decir su nombre.– … Dime… –Bajé mi mirada, mi corazón me estaba matando, nunca había sentido que latiera así.– ...Dime… ¿qué es esto? –Solté en un suspiro, sin atreverme a verla a los ojos.– ¿Por qué...? –Había tantas preguntas que tenía en mi mente, me las repetía todo el rato. Todas las veces que yo estaba con ella tenía las mismas preguntas, siempre. Pero nunca tenía respuestas.– ¿Por qué quiero salir corriendo pero al mismo tiempo… estar tan cerca de ti? –Acaricié sus manos, y las acerqué de manera suave a mi pecho, para que notara lo fuerte que mi corazón latía.

Noté cómo ella abría sus ojos sorprendida, pero no me atrevía a verla a los ojos. Estaba tan avergonzado que era preferible ponerme una bolsa de papel en la cabeza a verla a sus bellos ojos esmeralda claro.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue una risa muy familiar. Venía de Amy. Levanté la mirada y ahí estaba, riéndose. Me sentí un poco ofendido al principio, pero noté que su risa no era un motivo de burla, de hecho, puedo jurar que miré pequeñas lágrimas bajar por sus ojos.

– Eres un tonto. – Me miró con sus ojos vidriosos, y entonces lo supe. Todas las respuestas a esas preguntas estaban en frente de mí.

Era Amy.

Sólo ella me puede hacer sentir así.

Enamorado.


End file.
